


U C H I H A

by Xiu_Jianghua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, OG character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiu_Jianghua/pseuds/Xiu_Jianghua
Summary: NOTE: This story is different. There is an OG character who I love and I hope you do too. The Uchiha hideout is where they live. I know it was destroyed but it was rebuilt again thanks to team Hebi and Aoda.While Sasuke is enjoying life as an older brother, the five nations are in shambles and need a place to hide pieces of the divine tree.Sasuke agrees he'll protect it.This story is violent, but it's also heartwarming and cute.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru thought Sasuke was the only one left. The world thought that too. They knew it to be true, including Sasuke himself. He saw everyone die. It was impossible for anyone to survive the massacre. 

That is until Orochimaru found one of Danzo's labs...

in the middle of the room, there was a capsule for a human body. One who looked to be a young girl at the age of twelve or thirteen years of age. Danzo was merciless with this Uchiha. 

Orochimaru doubted there was anything that could be salvageable from this. Her limbs torn from her body-probably rotted by now. Her eyes were taken too it seems. 

She was practically dead. 

Orochimaru always loved a challenge. He brought her body back to his own lab and started to work. She needed new limbs, more blood, and more organs. Everything was missing. Luckily, he had a pair of Uchiha eyes that could be implanted into her. 

It took months to attach a single limb to her body, but after getting the hang of it, the next few were easier. She had gotten multiple organ transplants along with lots of nutrients from IV bags. 

When the girl woke up, she remembered she was an Uchiha. She didn't remember her name, or if she had one.

She had multiple scars littering across her body. The most noticeable ones were where the limbs connected with the rest of her, some on her neck, torso, legs, face, arms. Everywhere had scars. She had such delicate skin it was hard for Orochimaru to sew everything back into her. Her face was one of the hardest parts.

She needed two eyes to be transplanted into her, and the corners of her mouth were slit. Orochimaru had to sew the corners of her mouth all the way to the end of her cheekbones. 

After everything was done, she went through lots of physical therapy. 

Orochimaru was planning on using her to help him gather other specimens, but considering he was on surveillance 24/7, he decided to call his favorite student over.

When Sasuke first met the Uchiha, he felt multiple emotions. Sadness, guilty, hatred, anger, but also slight happiness. 

Finally, he was no longer alone. 

The other Uchiha needed a name though...What could it be?

"My name is Sasuke. I'm your second or third cousin. I'll be taking care of you from now on." he pauses to examine her. No judgment could be seen in Sasuke's eyes which comforted the girl. "You'll be called Maeko Uchiha. Is that okay?" 

"Mm!"

Maeko-Meaning: Child of Truth

* * *

"Onii-Chan? Who are you writing to?"

Ever since the pair came back from Orochimaru's-eight months to be exact-Sasuke has been training Maeko with her eyes and a sword. If there's ever a time they get separated, she'll know how to protect herself. 

Sasuke found out Maeko's Sharingan is still at one tomoe, and so she can't do much at the moment. In her free time, she loves sitting with her 'Older brother' or taking walks with him. She's dependant on him. 

Maeko is so used to Sasuke sitting on the stone chair in the darkness, consumed by his thoughts and plans, that when he sits somewhere else she freaks out, and he has to go get her. 

"I'm writing to a friend."

"About what?" 

"...Some people will be coming over for a few days or a week. They're going to be hiding some dangerous things here in the lab, so don't touch them okay?" Sasuke states sternly

"People are coming over? I haven't met anyone in so long. Who are they?"

"They're important people with a lot of power. They won't harm you though so don't worry...I know you haven't had much time to go out and meet people, but maybe I'll take you to the village I once lived in?" 

"I'd love to!" Maeko grins. 

"Alright. I'll send this letter out. They should be coming tomorrow."

* * *

"Naruto? What's your update with Sasuke? Does he have a place? Knowing him he probably does" Kakashi asks with a sigh. 

Currently, in Konoha, Kakashi and the rest of the Kage have met, along with Konoha 11, Temari, and Kankuro, to discuss the current problem of where to relocate the Divine tree pieces.

"Actually, yes. Sasuke wrote back to me and said he has a place that's heavily guarded. he sent me the coordinates too. He said come any time." Naruto says happily. 

"I see, that's great. When should we go?" Kakashi asks the other Kage

"The sooner the better. We can't have any more attacks. It could cause panic to the people." Darui states

"How far is the place, Naruto?" 

"Uhh, It'll take us at least six hours to get there if we move now. it's noon too so we should get there early enough. We'll have to go back and forth though considering how much we have to bring." 

"That's fine. Everything has been brought here, so we can head out now. Travel as fast as you can." 

"Alright!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five Kage along with Konoha 11 all meet up with Sasuke's hawk-Garuda, who leads the rest of the way towards the hidden Uchiha hideout. 
> 
> The Uchiha hideout hasn't been found yet, because it's at the bottom of a deep lake, currently resting on a platform that can move up and out of the lake, and back down into it. This was made by Orochimaru and Team Hebi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the platform the Uchiha hideout is on sounds crazy and unrealistic, but considering there was a flying building in one of the Naruto movies, I think this is also realistic. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Ever since Maeko was saved by Orochimaru, she found out that he trained Sasuke for three years, and decided she would call the man her papa. After all, he did save her life.

Since Sasuke got out of prison, he's changed his outfit to something more traditional. Black and red robes with the Uchiha crest on the back. Bangs that somewhat cover his rinnegan but not really, they reach all the way down to his jawline. The rest of his hair he grew out and now wears in a loose bun. 

At first, he was going to cover his rinnegan with his hair, but after taking in Maeko, he decided to display it to the world, as a sign of 'Don't come near me or I'll kill you.'

Maeko has chosen white robes, with black pants. She also wears the Uchiha crest on her back, but it's smaller than the one on Sasuke's. She has a sword which she named after both Sasuke and Orochimaru's summons-Hebi Kōshō (ヘビ咬傷), meaning snake bite. It's also a Chokutō, just like Sasuke's. 

"Onii-Chan, why did you stop wearing Papa's style of outfits? All you wear are red and black robes, and they don't even cover your chest all the way...What if you get hurt? You'll surely die..." Maeko pouts grumpily. Amusing Sasuke to the fullest, though not letting it show on his face. 

"You still see him as your father? What will others say when you refer to Orochimaru as 'Papa'? They'll surely think you're insane." Sasuke states, feeling slightly creeped out. 

"Because papa also raised you for three years. He helped you a lot, didn't he? He also helped me...Papa is very kind to us you know." Maeko says placing her hands on her hips and turning her head away. She's twelve years old and she's still pouting...

"Though he has helped me, it wasn't always in the nicest way. He's creepy too" 

"Papa has changed though. He's very nice to us and he helps you whenever you need it. How many times has he helped you? He helped you with training, and he does whatever you ask of him. Be nicer Onii-Chan" With that, the little Uchiha stomps away to go play with her shuriken and Kunai. 

Ignoring her attitude, Sasuke goes back to cleaning up his lab. 

The lab is quite big, it's part of the new Uchiha hideout and holds many different things. Living with Orochimaru for three years taught Sasuke many different things about species and people. While they were building the hideout, Orochimaru insisted on a lab. Sasuke doesn't use anything that Orochimaru placed, mostly because he doesn't know how to. 

Of course, having a lab down here is also mostly for Orochimaru when he needs to hide or store items that he shouldn't necessarily have, which has happened a lot. 

The one thing Sasuke keeps very nice and safe is the wall of eyes. He doesn't do anything with them, it's just a reminder of his family and his clan. These eyes are heavily protected by seals Orochimaru created. 

Come to think of it, Maeko was right in a way. Orochimaru has been considerably nice to Sasuke. But that doesn't change much. Sasuke does in fact find Orochimaru slightly creepy, but he also appreciates his help. kind of. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sasuke turns the light off and makes his way towards his little sister/second or third cousin. 

* * *

Meanwhile...

Everyone is following Naruto, who knows the coordinates of their location. Some were weary Sasuke gave them a false location since they haven't seen anything that looks like it could be a building, for miles, but Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi explained that Sasuke hasn't been spotted for almost a year now, of course, his place is going to be hidden very well. 

"We're almost there guys, just a few more miles and we'll arrive at our location!" Naruto yells, making sure his voice is heard through all of them. The pieces of divine tree are currently in caravans being pulled by some of sai's art 

They've been traveling for about five and a half hours now, the sun is going down, making their travels warm and fuzzy. They're all tired but they need to move fast so they can get these pieces out of the open. 

"I wonder where Sasuke's been staying. I bet it's big" Naruto states happily. he's currently sitting with Sakura, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. He's been bouncing up and down for hours now. 

"I bet it'll be dark. He always liked the dark" Sakura chimes in with a smile. They haven't seen the friend in so long, of course, they're going to miss him. 

"How is Sasuke? Why has he not come back to the village?" Gaara asks with his usual monotone voice. He's long since forgiven Sasuke. As long as he doesn't hurt Naruto, Sasuke will be no problem. 

"From our letters, he seems to be doing fine. He's avoided getting into more trouble which is good." He pauses, "but he also seems distracted by something. I don't know what. I'm just happy to see him again. I don't know why he hasn't come to visit us, maybe he's busy with something" Naruto sighs

"I'm just happy to see him. He gives me letter's through naruto, but we really don't have anything to talk about" Sakura says with her gentle smile. 

It seems like everyone's missing him.

"Don't worry. We'll see him soon. He said he grew his hair out too so that'll be fun for you Sakura-"

"Shut up." Sakura sighs angrily

* * *

Coming to an opening in the forest, Naruto makes them stop here. 

"Sasuke's place should be around this area." He states, looking around. Foret trees surround the lake along with a small meadow of grass and flowers.

"I don't see it," Kakashi says standing next to Naruto. 

"it says it's here" 

"Look up!" Sakura suddenly yells

Looking up is a giant hawk encircling around them. it's too big to be a normal hawk...

"hey, It's Garuda! Sasuke's Hawk! Hey Garuda! Down Here!" Naruto yells excitedly, jumping up and down. 

Swooping down, Garuda gives a loud 'Caw'.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath them starts to shake, along with the lake and the trees. 

"Hey...is something coming up from the lake?!" Naruto yells causing everyone to turn their attention to...A building?!

"No way!!" Naruto and Sakura yell

Having everyone park the pieces where they are. They all watch a large building with three tall and somewhat thin stone walls swirl up and above the lake's surface. one the stone walls, rests the Uchiha crest. 

The building slowly swirls up and turns once all of it is out. The entrance could be seen, but past that there's nothing. Everything looks dark. 

The building though...Is very large.

"This is Sasuke's place?" Naruto gapes

"It's very...Sasuke like." Kakashi states, amusingly. 

"Of course! Sasuke lives here. Do you think he'll live in a dumpster? Come on Let's go in" Naruto laughs, grabbing Sakura's wrist and sprinting towards the dark entrance. 

Before the two could get anywhere near the entrance, they're immediately stopped by a sword pointed to their throats. 

"Halt." A strong female voice says, causing them to look down a bit. 

A child wearing a mask, and a blindfold was there, looking up at them. 

"Who-"

"Naruto! Are you guys alright?!" The group behind them quickly ran up to the two once they saw the sword. 

Once everyone caught up, they immediately pulled out a weapon and pointed it at the girl, who looked unfazed. 

And a lot like Sasuke. 

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asks, glaring at the girl who still has her sword pointed at Naruto

"I am here to escort you to Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sorry he couldn't greet you properly. He was talking to a guest. I will lead you to a place where you can wait for Sasuke's arrival. I meant no harm...I just didn't know how else to stop you." She says her voice gentle at the end. Withdrawing her sword, she sheaths it back in ti's scabbard. 

"Uhhh, yeah. lead the way" Naruto says, looking at her questionably. Who is this girl? And why does she look like Sasuke?

* * *

Maeko lead the large group of Shinobi to a room with tea and snacks. This room was only for Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo, but It's also used for guests. 

"Sasuke will be here shortly. In the meantime, how about some tea?" 

Instead of waiting for their answers, she just starts pouring everyone a warm cup of Gyokuro tea. 

The room was awkwardly silent. Full of men and women she didn't know. Their Chakra was overpowering and frightening, but she couldn't let that show. 

breaking the silence, Naruto speaks up. 

"So umm. What's your relationship with Sasuke?" causing her to freeze up. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone...

"I don't know If I should answer that..."

"Are you...His kid?" 

"..."

".."

Quickly setting the teapot down, Maeko starts to laugh like she heard the best joke ever. 

"Hey? What's so funny?!" 

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi says, looking into the tea. 

"I'm sorry...Naruto, was it? I'm not used to talking to other people besides Sasuke. If you really need to know, my name is Maeko Uchiha. I'm his second or third cousin." She smiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?!" Both Naruto and Sakura shout. Looking like they saw a ghost. 

"It's a long story really...Sasuke is my cousin, but he's like an older brother to me. I usually call him Onii-Chan, but I thought that would have thrown you off." 

"Miss Maeko. Do you know where Sasuke is?" Kakashi asks. in his eye, there was a strange glint in his eye. Happiness? He looked calm and glad. 

"I-I do sir-But you can't see him right now! He'll be with you shortly though, so don't worry." Maeko laughs sheepishly. 

"Maa~ That Sasuke. Always doing what he wants." 

As they all warmed up to the new Uchiha, they started their own conversations, occasionally asking the girl a few questions, which she answers with a small bow. 

As soon as the room heard incoming footsteps they all quieted down and waited. 

Hearing the door slide open, they were greeted by Sasuke's usual blank face. 

"Onii-Chan!" Quickly standing up. Maeko makes her way towards the latter. 

Everyone in the room is quiet. Lots of them have fought Sasuke, and Lots have planned to kill Sasuke. But after seeing the man again, with his family. Maybe he's not so bad. 

"Papa!" Hearing that, everyone looks to the side to see, Orochimaru?!

"Orochimaru! what are you doing here?!" Someone in the group yelled. 

"I assure you, I mean no harm. I was summoned here by Sasuke. He needed my assistance with something. I'm down now, so I'll be leaving." Looking down, Orochimaru gives a surprisingly warm smile, one that isn't creepy, to Maeko. "Maeko-Chan. You shouldn't call me such things in front of your guests. That's for more private conversations" 

"Maeko. Escort our guest outside. I have stuff to do." Sasuke interrupts

Walking into the room, Sasuke closes the door behind him with a sigh. His rinnegan showing perfectly between his bangs. 

This is awkward...

"Sasuke!!" Feeling four arms around his waist and upper chest, Sasuke lets out an exasperated sigh mixed with amusement and slight joy. 

He really has missed his friends. 

He can't hug them back due to his missing arm, so he sticks with patting their heads. Gently patting Sakura's head, she feels her loosen her arms around him until they're completely off. patting Naruto's head, he expects the same...

He won't even budge!

"Oi! Naruto, let go." It was embarrassing enough to part their heads in front of everyone, but now! This situation has gotten out of hand.

"Sasuke, You won't believe it. All he talked about was you. Give him a hug. Maybe I'll let go" Kakashi teases. 

It was awkward for everyone. They didn't know how to act near the man. They wanted to be nice because he was back on their side...But he did many things to go against them. 

Putting aside his pride, Sasuke says

"I missed you too..."

* * *

Everyone decided to store the pieces of Divine tree in a hidden spot inside of the Uchiha hideout. Since it was so late, they decided to get some rest. Thankfully the hideout had lots of space. 

Sasuke had shown everyone to their rooms. He made sure Maeko was asleep, and then went to his own. 

Technically, he didn't have a bedroom. He slept in the Uchiha stone chair which was placed in a dark room. Each side of the walls had the Uchiha's crest painted on it. In the corner of the room, there was a small table that had a single photo.   
  


Sasuke and Itachi. 

Sasuke was on Itachi's back, smiling as bright as the sun. Itachi looked at Sasuke with so much love and adoption. It was almost blinding...

Next to the picture, was a large black jar with the Uchiha crest on it. 

it was Itachi's ashes. 

The chair was cold and slightly uncomfortable. But it wasn't about comfort. it was about the pride and power you carried. 

Sasuke has spent many nights sitting in this chair, thinking in the dark, that he sometimes forgot to eat. He rarely sleeps, and tonight was one of those nights. 

Being with so many people made him anxious. Everyone here, he's offended more than once, so it was hard to let your guard down. 

Leaning back in the chair with his sword across his lap, Sasuke closes his eyes in thought.

* * *

Sensing a small group of people coming his way, Sasuke prepares himself with a sigh. Why are people coming here? It's so late at night.

Waiting until they're in front of the entrance of the room. Sasuke opens his eyes, Sharingan activated just so he can see better. 

Both his Sharingan and his rinnegan seemed to glow in the pitch black. 

Sensing their chakra, Sasuke knew it was Naruo, Sakura, Kakashi, surprisingly Gaara and his siblings. 

"Can't sleep?" Naruto asks. A knowing smile etched on his face. 

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks, sitting up a bit more. 

"Uhh, well we're all a little curious about Maeko. We were hoping you could tell us a bit about her..." Naruto laughs quickly, yawning in the end. 

"...Fine. We'll talk in the lab."

Standing up, Sasuke attaches his sword to his hip and makes his way towards the group. he didn't understand why Gaara and his siblings were here, but he didn't really care either. 

Making his way down to the lab with the group following, he turns on the light switch and is greeted by Maeko whose yawning. 

"Why are you up? You should be sleeping" Sasuke states, his voice firm but his eyes soft. Walking over to her, he takes her wrist in his hand and feels her pulse. 

Frowning, Sasuke drags her over to the still next to the IV bags. 

"You can sit anywhere. I'll be with you shortly" Sasuke says to the group behind him. 

As he's sterilizing the needle, he feels everyone looking at him. It makes him anxious but he can't show that.

"You need to eat more food. Stop relying on these bags for nutrients. In time your body will get weaker and soon will stop working. You know what happens when your body stops working?" Sasuke asks adding the right amount of pressure on her arm and then inserts the needle

"What?" She asks, ignoring his cold gaze, and looking at the group of people who are trying not to look.

"When your body stops working, you die. Do you want to die?" 

"No!"

"Then eat. I'm not repeating myself." 

Leaving her on the stool with a bag of snacks next to her, Sasuke makes his way to poor some tea for everyone. 

once again. he's in an awkward situation. 

"Ah, Sasuke...What have you been up to?" Naruto asks, beaming happily

"There's nothing I've been doing."

"Oh, say. Why was Orochimaru here? And why did Maeko call him Papa?" 

"He delivered some things for me. Mostly Maeko's IV bags. A while ago, Maeko was rescued by Orochimaru. He then passed her to me. I've been taking care of her for almost a year now...That's really all I've been doing." 

"Orochimaru rescued her from who?" Kakashi asks, staring happily at his student 

Tensing at the question, Sasuke just barely spits out the name

"Danzo."

"Maeko was taken from the clan at a young age. Orochimaru found her in a capsule, though her limbs were torn off from her body. It seems he expected Uchiha's to have more than one special feature about themselves. Luckily, he couldn't get to her brain. Everything else was destroyed. She needed new organs, new limbs, and new eyes..."

The room was tense. Everyone had a look of disgust on their faces. Danzo. To think they protected him from Sasuke.

"So that's why she wears a blindfold. But that doesn't explain her mask?" Sakura asks her gentle voice echoing throughout the lab. 

"her body didn't regenerate well. The skin on an Uchiha's face is quite delicate. Orochimaru had to sew the cuts Danzo made. If her stitching is removed, her wounds will reopen. A slit across each cheek. From the corner of her mouth to the end of her cheekbones."

Sensing a strong amount of anger and hatred, Naruto decides to change the topic. 

"Maeko is a really nice girl. You've raised her pretty well Sasuke. She seems to really like you. Do you go out often?" 

"Her Sharingan is still at one tomoe. She knows how to wield a sword, but that's about it. Her body is too weak to use multiple jutsu at a time. the most she can do is fire release." 

"Oh! That's pretty good for her age though. I'm sure she'll be strong when she's older." 

"Mm"

"May I ask a question, Sasuke?" Gaara asks, out of the blue

"Ask whatever you want" 

"Thank you. What do you plan to do now? You're raising a sibling now. Since she's growing, do you think she needs to be around other kids?"..."It's your turn to be the older brother. Her fate is in your hands."

Giving a sigh, Sasuke laughs a bit. Throwing everyone off guard. Gaara was expecting an insult, but instead, he got a laugh. 

"I'm not really good at being a brother. She's my second or third cousin. I was 7 when she was 2. Now that she's my only family left, I have to look out for her."

"I heard, to an Uchiha, family means everything. You feel things more intensely than anyone else. That's how you awaken your Sharingan, right?" 

"That's right. I'm not only related to Maeko by being of the same clan, but also because she and I share the same blood." 

"I...Also heard another thing. Please don't answer if it makes you uncomfortable." 

"...Go on."

"I heard, the Uchiha clan often marries within their own clan causing it to be an inbred clan..."

"Do you wanna know if my parents were siblings?" Sasuke asks, Eye Gaara with his rinnegan

"if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"It doesn't. It was a known fact years ago, but I guess it died down. yes, my clan was inbred. If you want to know if my parents were siblings or cousins. Then your answer is no. There are some cases where and Uchiha will marry outside of the clan as my father did. Those are rarer...To answer another question, I won't marry my cousin. It's disgusting." 

Standing up, Sasuke excuses himself to make sure Maeko is alright.

* * *

"This is so awkward!" Naruto wines quietly.

"Just ask him, you idiot." Sakura states

"But, I know he doesn't forgive the village for what they did to Itachi, but still..."

"Fine, I'll ask him when he comes back. He can bring Maeko too." Sakura says, drinking her tea. 

"Fine." 


End file.
